Bullet For My Valentine!
by DarkDaughter1318
Summary: What if Dimitri jumped in front of Rose when she jumped in front of Lissa to save her from Tasha's gun shot.


The moment the gun's shot rang out through the room, my heart stopped. The bullet was aimed straight for Lissa. _They come first. _It'd been pounded into my mind since I started school, but it was obvious who thought of the mantra first. I watched as Rose broke free of her captors, and jumped into the bullets path, protecting Lissa like she had from day one. I didn't have time to think of what I was doing, nor did I care of the consequences. I'd promised Rose I'd protect her. I planned on keeping that promise. I leaped in front of the bullet just before it would hit Rose in the chest. During all of my other battles, I'd had time to prepare myself for the pain, this time… I didn't. I felt everything. It was worse than any pain I'd ever had to endure.

"Dimitri, no!" I heard Rose cry. I felt a set of arms envelop me, helping me to the floor. The movements made my body ache. I could hear the commotion going on all around me, but I saw nothing but the ceiling. "God damn it, Dimitri." She screamed. I felt a slight pressure on my chest where I was hit.

"Oh God." I heard. That was Lissa's soft voice. I could tell she was crying. "Move, I can fix him."

"Lissa… you'll-." I felt some fumbling on my chest and a new set of hands take Rose's place. I then heard what sounded like people rushing in. I felt the hand ripped away from me.

"No, I was helping him… let go."

"Princess, we have to get you somewhere safe." Someone told her.

"Dimitri, stay with me, you hear me… don't you leave me." Rose told me. I wished I could promise her that I'd never leave her again, but I felt blackness swallowing me. I tried not to give into it, but before long, it was pulling me deeper and deeper until I could no longer fight it

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bright room, with a sterile smell filling my nose. I tried to move, but found out that the entire middle section of my body was numb.<p>

"Don't move." I heard a voice say. It was her voice, my angel's voice. I wondered if I'd died and gone to heaven.

"Roza?" I managed to murmur.

"Yeah, it's me." She said, her voice soft. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. I tried to move my head, but I found that I couldn't do that either.

"Come here, so I can see you." I told her. I heard her get up, and soon she came into view at my bedside. Her face was tear streaked, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Better?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. She shook her head, and wiped the tears from her face. Rose didn't cry often, so I knew better. Even in my drugged up stupor.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb." I answered simply. "You're evading the question."

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"I've always been able to tell when you were lying. Just because I'm all doped up on pain medication doesn't mean I'm blind, Roza." This got a small smile out of her, which I was thankful for.

"You've been out for three days, Dimitri." She murmured.

"Really? Has it been that long?" I asked. She nodded.

"They took you in for surgery, and you've been here ever since."

"And you have too?" I asked her. She didn't respond. She walked away from me, where I couldn't see her anymore. I heard a loud smash, so taking a guess; I'd say she hit the wall. "Roza, come here." I heard her take a deep breath, but she didn't approach. I built up all the strength I could, and turned my head to find her standing in the middle of my room.

"You're an idiot. Why would you do that, Dimitri? You could have died out there. You're so stupid. If you would have died, I would have never forgiven myself." She cried.

"Is that what this is about? Roza, you should have known I wasn't going to let you take that bullet."

"She's my charge. It was my job to protect her." She snapped. I didn't have the strength to argue with her. "Look at what I did to you."

"You didn't do this to me. I made the choice to jump in front of that bullet." I told her, weakly.

"Dimitri…" She murmured. I watched as her resolve shattered to the ground before her.

"I love you… that's why I did it." She shook her head.

"You could have died."

"I've already been dead. I got over it." I told her.

"It's not funny." She said.

"I know it isn't. Rose, I love you more than anything in this world. When I told you I'd protect you…I meant every word of it." I assured her. She closed to distance between us, and leaned down to kiss me.

"If you ever come that close to taking yourself away from me again, I promise you… I'll take you out myself." She promised me. I smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." I teased. She laid her hand over my chest. I saw it, but I couldn't feel it.

"Does it hurt?"

"I can't feel anything below my neck." I told her. She smirked slightly.

"Then you can feel this?" She asked, pressing her lips to my neck. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." She giggled. She pressed numerous kisses to my neck, before kissing my lips.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you." I breathed. She smirked that patented Rose Hathaway smirk at me.

"You saved my life."

"But I was an idiot." I said, trying to mock her. She nodded.

"You are, but that's beside the point." I shook my head at her.

"You're something else Hathaway."

"I know, and I'm all yours." She said.

"Just the way I like it." She told me. She brought her mouth back to mine, kissing me sweetly.


End file.
